A Forever Bond
by Wind Dasher
Summary: A story about a courageous Jolteon, his loyalty, and drive he beholds to repay dept to a new friend and partner.


A story about a courageous Jolteon, his loyalty, and drive he beholds to repay dept to a new friend and partner. 

(A/N: My first Pokémon Story! Oh, and by the way… Trainer Trinity is my own character. The story starts out somewhat dull, but stick around, it gets better. It's only three and a half pages long anyway! Almost two thousand words, not bad for a short story. Oh, and, there are two comments in this story, they are in bold, uh, those are from my editor, so, I guess you could count them as a review. Now to the story, enjoy!)

**A forever Bond**

"Oh man," Trainer Trinity wiped the undersized beads of sweat from her brow, "Traveling for weeks and I still haven't found a Pokémon to my liking. Then again, I like them all, it's just, I want that special one, and so far I've come out empty handed." She let out a sigh and sat upon a large rock and allowed the cooling breeze to run over her skin. It had been days since she had slept in a bed, camping out is something you could only do so much before you became sick of sleeping on spiky twigs and jagged rocks. Where she was happened to be a mystery to her knowledge, and the thought of never returning to civilization crossed her sharp mind quite often. Trinity knew many facts and miscellaneous information about Pokémon, and she was determined to capture them. 

Trinity had no interest in becoming the best trainer there was, she merely wanted partners, and friends for life. Considering she didn't always get along the best with her fellow humans, Trinity was giving Pokémon a try. This mountainous area must have been vacant, seeing as she hadn't seen a Pokémon in days. "Maybe it's me," she thought, "I haven't showered in days; they can probably smell me for miles." Trinity studied her surroundings carefully. Sniffing the air, she caught the scent of fresh water. 

"Ah, that smells good." She rose from the rock, and approached the wonderfully crisp aroma. The pond was small, but it would certainly do fine. Trinity dropped her worn out pack and stepped into the water, not bothering to remove her clothes, and sunk into the cool water. 

"Beautiful, most beautiful, bathing always feels like a luxury after a long journey." Trinity sighed and relaxed under the water. 

*****

Once again, Trinity was on her way through the mountains and forests, traveling by herself, no Pokémon with her, only supplies and Pokéballs for capturing. A shrill laughter could be heard off in the distance, and it stirred up a chill and it ran up Trinity's spine swiftly. After the laughter died down and Trinity regained her composure, her curiosity claimed the better half of her, and soon there was a form dashing through the forest. Tree's surrounded the area where the laughter had originated, and Trinity hid behind one to spy. A grumble, rumble, and growl was heard as it shook Trinity's heart. A man and a woman stood before a chained Pokémon, egging it on as if it were defenseless. Trinity's chocolate eyes scanned over to the Pokémon, soon seeing it was indeed nearly defenseless. 

"It's a Jolteon!" Trinity whispered quickly with a bit of surprise. One of the yellow and white Pokémon's ears twitched as he heard her behind the large tree. 

"Come on Jolteon, we're waiting to see some of that awesome power of yours!"  The female laughed. 

"Yeah right, those chains are Poké proof; you'll never get out when you're this weak." The male held a Pokéball in front of him, and the Pokémon of his choice that stood a few yards before him was a Geodude. 

"Of course, electric attacks are weak against rock." Trinity examined the second Pokémon on the battlefield. 

"A Flying type, looks like a Pidgy from here." Trinity noticed the male throw the Pokéball in his hand at the Jolteon. As it flew the Jolteon rose to its tired feet and snatched it out of the air with his mouth, and promptly shattered it. 

"Still too strong, make him weaker Len!" the female ordered. 

"Bossy, bossy, bossy," Len complained, "Alright then, go Nidorina, hyper beam!" As the red light faded and the Nidorina emerged, it growled softly in its throat. The razor sharp horn on top its head began to glow and it took aim. 

"No," Trinity whispered, "I can't let him get hurt; he has done nothing from what I have witnessed!" Trinity made a bold move and sprinted out until she stood before the Jolteon, and as the beam fired she closed her arms around the Jolteon's neck and shielded his body with her own. The immense amount of light the beam created temporarily blinded everyone, but it soon subsided. A hole in Trinity's clothes had been created, and her scarred, scraped, burned, and bloody back was now revealed. As the pain hit her, she clamped her eyes shut and her grip around the soft, yet spiky white and yellow fur became weaker. 

"It's alright," She told the Jolteon, "I'm not here to harm you." Her eyes were covered in a beautiful sheen, bringing out the color of the chocolate brown orbs. The Pokémon fixed his eyes on her, an expression of pure shock covering his face. _She protected me, the Jolteon thought, __No one has ever defended me before. _

"Hey!" Len yelled, "Get out of the way! Lana, she's messing everything up!" 

"Correct, so we might as well teach the girl a lesson while we're here." Trinity rose and faced them, a weak smile on her features. 

"Go my little bird!" Lana called and the Pidgy flew forward, attacking Trinity in a wild attack of pecking, scratching, clawing, and beating. Trinity remained on her feet. She lifted an amazingly steady arm, and struck the bird Pokémon down. It hurtled to the ground, and smashed into the forest floor, knocked out. 

"Nidorina, take down!" Len commanded with a swift movement of his arm. As the Pokémon charged, the Jolteon knew no human could stand against an attack such as this from a large mass like the charging beast. His angered raged inside him, and he growled his name in one long roar as a thunder clap fired off like a shotgun above them. Trinity merely remained where she stood, defending and protecting what she knew she had to. The heavy chains that had bound him shattered and Jolteon leapt into the air and released a shaft of thunder upon the Nidorina, as well as the others. He landed near perfectly, despite his wounds that bothered him with ache and pain. 

"Jolteon, what a beautiful blaze…" Trinity lowered her arms and collapsed to the earth as she passed out. Jolteon looked over his shoulder at her before walking over to his victims that were slowly crawling away. He stood above them, like a tower, unstoppable by all. He seemed to chuckle to himself, and soon his voice turned into a thunder of evil laughter, echoing through the mountains and hills, resonating off trees and rocks, and clashing with the waves of water. He threw his head high into the air with pride and his black and white eyes looked down at the weak humans and they're Pokémon as he continued laughing. 

*****

**Bum bum bummmmmm…!**

*****

A bright light fell into Trinity's eyes as she returned to reality, but her dreams had been of the beautiful figure of the white and lemon colored Pokémon. She smiled as she remembered, her vision still returning. 

"Oh, I think she's waking up." A soft voice said in her ear. Trinity shot up; not realizing she had company, but her actions were froze by hands on her body, pushing her back down to the table-bed she had been placed upon yesterday. 

"Release me now!" Her voice thundered with the same rage and fury as the Jolteon's possessed. 

"Please stay calm; we're only trying to help!" Trinity looked up at the worried face of a woman with red hair looped behind her ears and a white hat on. The other was a member of the police force, Trinity soon recognized them, and relaxed. 

"I thought you were them…" She blew out a giant sigh and sunk into the bed with a weakened laugh. 

"Well I'm glad you're all right, but I must ask you what you did to that poor Jolteon!" Officer Jennie asked. 

"The Jolteon," Trinity's eyes widened and she sat up, "Where is he?" 

"He's been sitting outside since he brought you here." Nurse Joy said; her appearance seemed quite concerned.  Trinity hopped off her spot and began to walk towards the door. 

"Hey you, you are in no condition to be walking around! You have been badly injured and your body must rest!" The officer placed her gloved hands on her hips. 

Trinity paused, "I need no rest, and I shall be fine, fine indeed." Trinity gave them a small smile and continued walking. 

"Should we stop her?" Joy asked.

"No, we really have no right, although I hope she's correct in thinking she'll be fine, for her own sake."

"Yes, being hit by a hyper beam is not something to get up and walk away from." Joy held her files close to her chest. 

"So you were able to tell what the attack was?" 

Nurse Joy nodded, "I've been treating Pokémon for years, and I can often recognize what they have been damaged from. And that young girl was hit by a powerful hyper beam." 

"Hello there," Trinity said to the Jolteon, "May I ask… why you are still here?" The Jolteon raised his head and looked up at her with his steady black and white eyes. Trinity's long and light brown hair fell over her shoulders as she was partly bent over, and gazing down at the electric dog. 

"Jolt," The Pokémon looked down at the ground, "Jolteon." 

"Do you have an owner?" Trinity knelt down, her new clothes feeling strange against her skin. Jolteon shook his head quickly. 

"Do you want one?" She asked, and again, Jolteon shook his head, "That's wonderful, you want to be free, so do I." The Jolteon sat up and faced her at eye level. 

"Yes I understand, you merely wish to be free, untamed, a wild spirit." 

_She is wise, _Jolteon concluded by looking into her eyes.

"I have been searching for a partner, a companion, but overall, a friend." Trinity smiled; her eyes heavy from weakness and glossy from pain. 

"I see something in your eyes," Trainer Trinity continued, "You have warrior eyes, and they cannot be tamed." The ebony eyes of the Jolteon were locked intently onto Trinity's auburn ones as he listened. 

"Will you be my partner, companion, and friend?" Trinity held out a hand for him to take if accepted. Jolteon looked down at her hand and blinked a few times. _She offers such a rare gift to me… Jolteon smiled, _and I know, I will never be given another opportunity like this one. I must also repay my debt; I owe her for saving me. __

"What do you say Jolteon, will you travel with me?" Trinity tipped her head to one side with question. 

"Jolt!" He exclaimed and placed his large golden paw in her hand. This would be a partnership to last a lifetime, and their long journey was just beginning. 

(A/N: That my friends, readers, (and hopefully reviewers), is the end. Unless, of course, there are people who would like me to continue with it. Jolteon is my favorite Pokémon, apparently, so I wanted to write a short story about one. If a short story isn't good enough for you, review and tell me so, please. Tell me what you like, or dislike and I shall be a happy person, thank you!) 

*****

**Awwwwwwwwww****……… how cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Write more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*****

Oi…


End file.
